<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Only Live Forever by aerys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962777">You Only Live Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerys/pseuds/aerys'>aerys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Victor (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Costume Parties &amp; Masquerades, Demon Summoning, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Kinky, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Summoning, Warlocks, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:49:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerys/pseuds/aerys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor Salazar, 23, is a skilled warlock and seasoned member of the Church of Darkness in Creekwood who lost his ability to teleport as punishment from the Dark Lord for his own curiosity. Benji Campbell, 24, is a warlock from the mountains of east Georgia looking to connect with the locals and who is new to the city as a result of territorial disputes between the vampire and werewolf clans that have begun to claim even more territory from the witches. When the two meet for the first time at the annual Samhain masquerade ball, sparks fly. And Benji helps Victor hatch a plan to get his power back.</p><p>(Venji set in the CAOS universe, basically smut so read with caution).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benjamin "Benji" Campbell &amp; Victor Salazar, Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Venji Fic Fests: Halloween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Only Live Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone, hope you're well. This story is a bit different from what I've been writing lately, as I needed to take a break from angst and just let Venji go at it. With that said, this story was inspired by a couple of things. For one, the song "Partition" by Beyonce, because it's extremely sexy and a really good song generally. And also CAOS, which is basically where I took a lot of the lore and stuff from (although I did sorta add my own flavor to it). I also just wanted to have an excuse to write Venji getting their freak on and being a lil kinky and spicy (or a lot, idk what you'll think about this lol) and also doing sex magic ehehehe. Anyway, not sure if "enjoy" is the right word (or I guess maybe it is idk) but I hope it's not a hot mess. I'm curious to hear what ya'll think though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the evening of the annual masquerade ball in honor of the Feast of Samhain, or as most humans called it, Halloween, and all the witches and warlocks from the coven of Creekwood had come to celebrate together at the abode of their high priest, clad in their finest silk and velvet robes and donning ornate Venetian masks as they milled about within. The space was vast, split in three by the dark wooden colonnades outlining the foyer, hardwood floors older than some of the warlocks in the coven creaking with the hundreds of footfalls. </p><p>At the back of the room stood the double staircase that zigzagged up to the second level, where from the ground, one could see the corridors on each side that led to the many rooms above. Old oil paintings upon which dust had settled and no one had bothered to clean lined the staircases and the walls, rows of eyes from inanimate and animate alike seeming to follow anyone who entered. Most of the inhabitants at the time held drinks in their hands as they sipped on wine and elderberry cocktails or sweet and bitter potions designed to rejuvenate the spirit. </p><p>Victor sat alone at one of the long tables that had been decorated with a red tablecloth and then adorned with long candles, pinecones and hollowed out pumpkins and covered with all sorts of peach-stuffed and roasted meats and other fare from the feast. He gulped the rest of his red wine, swishing it around in his mouth before swallowing and sucking at his teeth. The sound of chatter all about him rattled his bones in a way he didn’t like and he was not in the mood to be out at this hour. Pilar had left him to watch the bonfire outside, and his parents had taken Adrian trick-or-treating with his human friends. </p><p>Felix and Mia, who had been usual guests at this event, had mysteriously become busy with work, but Victor didn’t bother to ask about that. It seemed that the world in which he had grown up was slowly changing, and he didn’t mind it, but he also hadn’t expected to be spending most of the night without his family.</p><p>After graduating from Atlanta’s chapter of the Academy of Unseen Arts, Victor had begun his training to become a priest in the local Church of Darkness. It had been an easy decision, given that he came from a long line of devout believers and instrumental members of the Church. Things had gone well for several years, until one particular night after he’d turned twenty-one and accidentally forgot to lock away the Book of the Beast after a particularly long day during which he had opened it out of pure curiosity and promptly misplaced. But the Dark Lord had known. He <em> always </em>knows. </p><p>And thus, he was saved from excommunication and the inevitable stripping of all his abilities so long as he accepted his punishment -- that he would be anchored to the earth, with no means of teleportation or transportation except via Muggle means. He could accept that; it was better than giving up longevity and his youthful good looks even after he aged well into his hundreds.</p><p>He straightened his mask. It was silver, with curlicues and vines on it, simple yet elegant, and contrasting nicely against his warm bronze skin. He was certain everyone knew who he was even with the mask on because he recognized every single one of the other members of the coven. And he could sometimes hear their whispers nearby, although he wasn’t sure if it was from them or the Dark Lord himself feeding the words to him, but the silent jeers and judgements still grated against him after all this time. He may have still been part of the church on paper, but certainly not in practice. </p><p>Pouring himself another glass, Victor huffed before downing it again. This was getting boring. He had half a mind to leave before the orgy started. One more glass, and he was out of there. </p><p>The sound of screechy violas and violins filtered through the air, raising the hair on his arms with their sharpness. He didn’t know where the noise was coming from, but he didn’t like it. Glancing about the room, he searched for the source of the unpleasantness before something -- or rather, some<em> one </em>, caught his eye.</p><p>He was also alone, standing about with his hands in his pockets and taking his time strolling through the crowds. The mask on his face was gold with floral patterns cut out and instead of covering only his kohl-lined eyes, it covered the right half of his face and his entire forehead, leaving an open space on the left side where Victor could see his chiseled jaw and soft, red pouty lips. Victor sipped some more wine languidly as he allowed his eyes to rake down from the man’s slightly messy, tousled hair down his fur-trimmed burgundy suit with a matching cape draped over his shoulders, swishing at his ankles as he walked. Swirling his wine in its glass, Victor couldn’t help but smirk as he watched the man, who seemed, for now at least, entirely unaware of his existence. </p><p>The ecstasy of being an unnoticed observer lasted only moments before the man returned his gaze, pausing his stride and glancing at him from the corner of his eye, a faint smile growing upon his lips. Victor raised an eyebrow as he tipped his head to the side in a silent question. <em> Who are you? What are you on about? </em>He set his wine down on the table again. Finally, someone he didn’t recognize. And a handsome stranger, at that.</p><p>Victor hadn’t expected for his mystery hottie to disappear from view almost as quickly as he had spotted him, and so he craned his neck to see if he could see him behind the piles of people. He didn’t want to get up and start looking for him, of course; no need to look desperate; he may have been an outcast but he had limits to how much of a fool he would make of himself out in public even still. His best bet was to simply… wait. But for how long?</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>A voice behind him startled him from his thoughts, and Victor had been lucky that he wasn’t holding his wine in his hand, or else he would have spilled it all over his silver robes. </p><p>“H-hey,” Victor stuttered, whipping around to see who had the audacity to speak to-- <em> Oh. </em>“Do I know you?”</p><p>Sliding into the seat beside him, the stranger chuckled before he spoke. “Not possible. I just moved here a few days ago.”</p><p>“Good to meet you,” Victor responded politely, offering the stranger his hand. “Victor. And you are…?”</p><p>“Benjamin, but you can call me Benji,” the stranger said, taking Victor’s hand in his own and holding it for a bit too long as he seemed to observe Victor. “It’s nice meeting you, too. I wasn’t expecting this party to have a lot of… younger people. So, it’s good I found you.”</p><p>Eyes sparkling, Victor locked gazes with him, as if studying him. “What brings you to town, Benji?”</p><p>“My family and I used to live out east, in the middle of fucking nowhere, and that territory’s been taken over by werewolves and vampires so it got to the point where we were the only family of witches left. But yeah it’s still kinda embarrassing that I live with my family but when there aren’t many of you it’s better to stick together than to get picked off when you least expect it.”</p><p>“Whoa, that’s intense,” Victor replied, eyes bulging. “But I get it. Building your own family is tough. I haven’t done it, either. I mean for one, that would require me having a husband and then trying to adopt some kids with witch blood…”</p><p>“Wait, you’re gay?” Benji asked, incredulous. “So like… you’re <em> never </em>into women? Ever?”</p><p>“That’s what gay means, yeah,” Victor mused, taking a final swig of his wine.</p><p>“I am, too. My parents kept telling me it wasn’t possible because apparently we’re all supposed to be bi but that sounds… fake.”</p><p>“Okay, I could sense the gay energy radiating off you but I didn’t want to get ahead of myself,” Victor replied with a smirk. “You didn’t come for the orgy, then, I’m guessing, did you.”</p><p>“Heaven no. Orgies are fucking boring,” Benji said, resting his head on his hand as he eyed Victor, head tilting to the side. “I’m a one man kinda guy.”</p><p>Raising an eyebrow, Victor returned Benji’s unwavering gaze. The gears in his brain, which had been clicking along at a normal pace, suddenly began to whirr and send off sparks. “What are you implying?”</p><p>“Maybe I’m not implying anything…” Benji said, glancing at his cuticles through hooded eyes. “Or maybe I am. It depends on what <em> you </em> think I’m implying.”</p><p>Victor swallowed. He was out of wine. </p><p>“Give me a hint.”</p><p>Benji rolled his eyes and grabbed Victor’s hand, setting it down on his leg under the table. Victor blinked.</p><p>“I see,” Victor said, marveling at how firm Benji’s thigh felt under his hand. “You have… good legs.”</p><p>“God you’re so fucking stupid,” Benji muttered more to himself than to Victor, but the upward curl of his lips betrayed him. “You’re lucky you’re hot, Victor.”</p><p>“Fine, but I’m usually way smarter. My brain is just short-circuiting because I’ve never had someone be so forward with their sexual advances and I’ll be honest I don’t entirely know how to deal with it.”</p><p>“Well, what do you <em> want </em>to do to me?” Benji retorted, eyes darting to the hundreds of bodies inhabiting the space along with them. His blood sped up in his veins; he bit his lip. “It took 45 minutes to get all dressed up, and I didn’t do it for no reason.”</p><p>“Don’t you wanna go somewhere a bit more… private?” Victor asked, letting his fingers creep up Benji’s leg as he, too, took note of their audience.</p><p>“Not yet.”</p><p>“Why not?” Victor asked, leaning in to whisper in Benji’s ear, making the other man shiver as his hot breath caressed his insides.</p><p>Victor’s hand had traversed the top of Benji’s leg, fingers pressing against the tender yet firm flesh of his more sensitive inner thigh. Benji was beginning to think this had been a bad idea, but he didn’t want Victor to stop. That was the last thing he wanted him to do. And he wasn’t sure if he was thinking with his actual warlock brain or with the dick pressing against his other leg. </p><p>“I like having an audience before the main event,” Benji said through gritted teeth. “Please just stop teasing me and touch my dick already for Hell’s sake.”</p><p>Chuckling soft and low, Victor obliged him, undoing his belt buckle and unzipping his trousers underneath the table. For now no one seemed to be paying them any mind as Victor slipped his hand down the front of Benji’s trousers, taking his leaking, rock-hard dick in his hand and stroking it a few times.</p><p>“Did you get horny just from talking to me?” Victor asked, flicking the head of Benji’s cock with his thumb. He worked him slowly, enjoying the way Benji bit his lip and furrowed his brow in an attempt to act like he didn’t have Victor’s hand in his pants in a room full of people. </p><p>For a moment, Benji was silent, biting his hand to contain himself so he wouldn’t moan and humiliate himself. Well, he wouldn’t be upset about it since the idea <em> was </em>incredibly hot, but he figured Victor probably would be annoyed. He nodded just before Victor looked away in an attempt to put a facade that he was just sitting and being a good citizen. No funny business going on under the table. Just two bros being dudes.</p><p>A breathy laugh floated from Victor’s lips as he stroked Benji faster. He watched from the corner of his eye as the other man gripped at the armrests of the chair, digging his nails into it as if he intended to peel the finish of the wood away. Benji writhed in his seat, and for a moment, Victor thought he would cum at any moment.</p><p>“<em>Safeword,” </em>Benji groaned, and Victor stopped, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Wait so you <em> don’t </em>wanna cum?” Victor whispered, withdrawing his hand and grimacing at the pre-cum that he’d smeared all over it. </p><p>He grabbed a napkin from the table and cleaned himself up. It hadn’t taken long for him to get hard, too. </p><p>Panting and flushed, Benji looked over his shoulder as he did up his pants and belt. “Not yet. It’s part of the fun. But <em> now </em>we should definitely get outta here.”</p><p>“I can’t teleport, by the way,” Victor said as he rose, pushing the heavy wooden chair away from the table. “We can take the limo to my place.”</p><p>“The <em> limo? </em>You’re bougie as fuck,” Benji said with a grin, grabbing onto Victor’s arm as they made their way around the table and through the massive oak doors, shoving past members of the coven to get through. “Maybe that’s for the better, though. I want to return the favor as soon as possible.”</p><p>Benji pointed to the tent in Victor’s pants, which was luckily easy to conceal with his cape. Victor wrinkled his nose, feeling a bit embarrassed. The cool evening air was pleasant in comparison to the stuffiness within the estate. They didn’t have to worry about inhaling dust particles that were older than them. </p><p>Victor opened the door to the limo, motioning for Benji to enter before him, then slid in beside him and told the driver to take them to his place. He didn’t even have to tell him to turn on some music. A heavy bass line began to play.</p><p>“Driver, roll up the partition, please,” Benji said with a smirk. Oh, this was so familiar. In his mind he added the <em> “I don't need you seeing 'Yoncé on her knees.” </em>How fitting.</p><p>“Mask off,” Victor all but commanded, jutting his chin in Benji’s direction as he untied the ribbon of his own mask and set it aside.</p><p>“Oh, <em> Satan</em>, you’re even hotter without the mask,” Benji remarked as he followed suit.</p><p>“So’re you,” Victor replied, looking smug as he ran a hand through Benji’s hair. “We better slow it down, though.”</p><p>Once the partition was up and after they had both tossed their masks aside, he grabbed Victor by the front of his robes, legs tangling with each other like vines growing up the side of an old oak tree as he pressed their lips together. Victor just went with it, arms snaking around Benji’s back as he held him close. When they pulled away, Victor smirked at Benji’s smudged makeup, feeling his red lipstick against his own lips. </p><p>“You look like a clown,” Benji breathed, wanting to be even closer to Victor if he could despite making a face. “And you taste like booze, which I’m not a fan of. But I’ll allow it ‘cause I like your face. And body. And personality.”</p><p>Hiking a leg over Victor and straddling his lap, he took one of Victor’s hands in his own and gazed at him through hooded eyes as he took one of his fingers to his lips, swirling his tongue around the top at first before licking a stripe down the side and engulfing it with his mouth. </p><p>“Well, you <em> also </em> look like a clown, so,” Victor choked out, grinding their hips together and making Benji moan around his digit. “And it’s a holiday so I’m gonna get tipsy.”</p><p>Benji removed Victor’s finger from his mouth with a soft, wet noise and closed the gap between them again, this time grabbing Victor by the side of the face and slipping his tongue into the other man’s mouth. Victor instinctively grabbed at Benji, hand sliding to his middle to untuck his shirt from his trousers. He couldn’t let Benji have the upper hand the whole time.</p><p>Groaning, Victor slipped his hand up Benji’s shirt, frustrated at how it constricted the other man’s well-built chest. He didn’t have the patience to undo his buttons, either, so he simply grabbed the front and pulled, the sound of rocks hitting glass almost distracting them from the sensation of having their lips and bodies against each other. Benji shot his hand out to the side to steady himself, leaving a sweaty handprint on the glass of the window.</p><p>But Benji didn’t flinch away from the touch. Instead, he allowed Victor to pull away from him for the moment as he peppered kisses down his neck and to his chest, leaving behind little red dots that looked like Witches’ Marks in their wake. Ironic that Benji’s was located on his pec, a few inches above his nipple. Victor grinned as he sucked on the little pink bud while toying with the other using his fingers, earning him a hard tug at the back of his head. He bit down on it, and the groan Benji dropped from his lips was worth it. </p><p>“Didn’t think you would have such sensitive nipples,” Victor acknowledged. </p><p>“Shut up,” Benji replied, but his request had no bite to it.</p><p>Victor shoved the robe off Benji’s shoulders as he smoothed his hand up to the other man’s pale, soft neck and let the heel of his palm rest against the side. His thumb found the other side of Benji’s throat, and his lip curled up to expose his pointed canines. Victor simply rested his hand like that and watched Benji for a moment, as if the other was testing him. His other hand traveled further south, sliding into the back of Benji’s trousers and squeezing his ass hard enough to leave a handprint behind. </p><p>“Fine, choke me, <em> daddy</em>,” Benji teased, covering Victor’s hand with his own and pressing down a bit.</p><p>“No. I’m not sober enough,” Victor replied, blushing a bit but removing his hand and sliding it back down Benji’s body, stroking his sides and his legs but avoiding the place he knew he so badly wanted to have touched. </p><p>“Why not? Do you think you’ll kill me by accident? Not sure if you noticed but I’m hard to kill. A lot of guys have tried but none succeeded.”</p><p>“Stop talking.”</p><p>“Then make me.”</p><p>“Suck my dick.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Benji hummed as he removed himself from Victor’s lap, kneeling on the floor and undoing Victor’s pants. His eyes widened and his mouth became a thin line when he pulled out Victor’s impressive length. For a moment he simply stared at it, wondering why he hadn’t expected Victor to secretly be packing. It was always the nice ones…</p><p>Tilting his head to the side, Victor watched Benji through hooded eyes, lip curling up on one side in amusement. “Go on, then.”</p><p>The tip of Victor’s dick was already leaking, and Benji lapped at the clear liquid, swirling his tongue around the head in the same manner as he did to Victor’s finger before taking more of it in his mouth. He moaned around the top of Victor’s cock, the vibrations making him squirm in his seat. Benji chuckled at the response, letting his hand grasp at the base of Victor’s dick and bringing his other to play with his balls. His knees were getting sore, but he couldn’t complain; it made him want to work harder.</p><p>Victor’s hand found the back of Benji’s head, running through his soft hair as Benji licked down the side of his shaft, moving farther on to suck on his balls, too, the remnants of his smeared lipstick painting Victor’s dick pink. He let his eyes fall closed as he gripped at Benji’s hair, almost pulling some of it out of his head, and the sensation spurned him on. Only another man could give him proper head, after all. </p><p>Sighing, Victor’s hand moved from the back of Benji’s head to the side of his face, and through thin slits in his eyelids he watched the other man sucking him off as if he was consuming the nectar of the Gods. He smiled, letting his head roll back for a moment before he righted himself. Benji paused, looking up at him as he let Victor’s dick fall from his lips with a soft <em> pop. </em></p><p>“Can I smack you?” Victor asked, peering down at Benji, whose grin somehow widened even though Victor wasn’t sure how he even had any more room on his face. </p><p>“Go ahead. I just think it’s weird that you won’t choke me but you’ll slap me,” Benji teased, earning an eye roll from Victor before he went back to having his mouth around the other man’s cock. </p><p>For a moment Victor simply let his palm rest against Benji’s face as the other man closed his eyes, clearly enjoying the taste of his dick. Victor still had no idea how this gorgeous stranger had ended up coming home with him, and he almost got sentimental in that moment before Benji took more of him into the back of his throat, almost choking himself on Victor’s dick. As his eyes watered, his eye makeup began to run, leaving black lines behind like claw marks in tree bark.</p><p>Bucking into Benji’s throat, Victor withdrew his hand from the other man’s face and clapped it back against his cheek hard, earning another moan from Benji around his dick. Victor rubbed Benji’s cheek a bit before he smacked him again, and the other man’s eyes fluttered closed.</p><p>“If you keep doing that I’m gonna cum all over you,” Victor breathed, and Benji flashed him a devilish grin in return as he slipped Victor’s dick from his mouth.</p><p>“As long as you watch the hair,” Benji said, voice hoarse, as he stroked Victor’s wet cock with his hand, using the other hand to brush his fringe from his face. </p><p>Victor’s face reddened a deeper shade at that as Benji sped up, holding Victor’s dick above his face until the other man came while biting down hard on his lip until he almost bled in an attempt to suppress his moan. Benji chuckled, sliding his hand down the front of his trousers to finish himself off, too, as he let white ribbons of Victor’s cum coat his face, some of it dripping down between his parted, bruised lips and even getting on his clothes. He lapped at the warm, salty liquid and wiped some of it away with his fingers. </p><p>The pleasure lasted a few seconds before he realized how sticky and filthy he felt, the smile fading as quickly as it had appeared. </p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>“Look at me,” Victor said, withdrawing a handkerchief from his pocket.</p><p>Benji relaxed into the touch, allowing Victor to clean him up. Victor also gave him some water, which he accepted gratefully, downing it and feeling relieved at having a panacea for his wrecked throat. He was glad Victor had appreciated his efforts. Normally his hookups left him to deal with the aftermath himself.</p><p>They had finally arrived outside Victor’s house, but they took a few minutes to collect themselves before stepping outside. Once they looked somewhat presentable, Victor opened the door and led Benji out. Their legs barely supported them in this endeavor as they wobbled onto the pavement together, taking their time. For a long moment they stood there quietly, content with each other’s presence as they listened to the crickets chirping around them.</p><p>“So wait, remind me again why you can’t teleport? I’m really curious now. That is, if you wanna talk about it. Don’t mean to pry,” Benji said, breaking the silence.</p><p>“Long story short, I was studying to be a priest a few years back and I think the Dark Lord was testing me because I had this ridiculous urge to just… take out the Book of the Beast and look through it. So I did. And I guess I forgot to put it back before I fell asleep at my desk and when I woke up, it was gone. I didn’t wanna lose my family or the rest of my powers or longevity, though, so accepted giving up my ability to teleport because in the end, I can still do a lot of things even if it’s super inconvenient to have to get around like a regular person.”</p><p>Benji furrowed his brows as he listened. “That honestly sounds really annoying. I’d be worried about that, though. You never know if you could get attacked or something and you would <em> need </em>to teleport. Like, I don’t know how long Atlanta will be able to hold up against the other groups but not having everyone at full power is a detriment. The Dark Lord can only offer us so much protection, but otherwise, we need to be self-reliant.”</p><p>Victor pursed his lips. “If the threat is as real as you say it is, then that checks out. And it’s actually a bit… worrying.”</p><p>“Why don’t we just summon the Dark Lord so you could talk to him properly?” Benji asked, resting his hand on Victor’s arm.</p><p>Victor opened his mouth and then closed it again. He had a point. And Victor <em> had </em>learned all the summoning spells during his training to become a priest. He raised his pointer finger with a “Be right back” before he ran to the car quickly and returned with a black canvas bag of supplies.</p><p>“Okay, you might be onto something, but I’m gonna need your help. Even if we don’t know each other like that.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’d be happy to help... But... what’s in the bag?”</p><p>“Just some summoning supplies I keep on hand in case I need it.” Victor explained as he scratched the back of his head. “And you don’t really take a lot of convincing, huh.”</p><p>“I mean, maybe if you were someone else I would be more hesitant. But you’re the first person who’s actually shown any interest in me here so… we’re friends now. And that’s what friends do. Help each other out.”</p><p>“Well, I mean, <em> friends </em>is uh… You had my dick in your mouth like three minutes ago,” Victor retorted, cheeks tinging pink.</p><p>“Sometimes friends suck each other’s dicks. Or just generally want to sleep with each other. It’s not that deep.”</p><p>Something about that statement left Victor with a pang in his chest. Was he… <em> upset </em>? And was that all they were? Friends who hooked up? He glanced to the side. Benji looked away from him, cheeks also flushed. They walked in silence for a moment.</p><p>“Would you wanna… go on a date with me sometime, then?” Victor asked, breaking the silence. </p><p>Benji stopped in his tracks. He seemed to ponder it, and Victor could almost see the thoughts that ran through his mind on his face, his expressions changing minutely until he settled on a small smile. “Yeah, that would be nice. We’re kinda doing this whole thing backwards, though.”</p><p>“I mean, at least we don’t have to worry about if we’re sexually compatible, since we won’t have to find out later,” Victor countered, and they both chuckled as Benji knocked him in the arm with his elbow. </p><p>“There’s something a bit funny about you asking me out before we’re literally about to summon Satan. Wouldn’t this count as a date? Because I’ve never actually had a guy ask me out after we fucked.”</p><p>“Yeah the optics aren’t great but oh well. I’d rather ask you now before I lose my nerve. Because I like you. And it’s a bit of a shame that you’ve never gone on a date. You’re a great guy.”</p><p>“Thanks. I’m glad I’m the kind of guy you like, because I like you, too,” Benji replied with a grin. “You seem like you roll with a lot of things and aren’t easily scared off. I like that in a man.”</p><p>“You’re not scary, though,” Victor said with a chuckle. “I’ve seen enough demons to know that much.”</p><p>Benji laced his fingers together with Victor’s as they trekked through the woods close to his house, the leaves crunching beneath their feet. They were both grateful for their robes and capes to keep them warm, because the late October air was biting against their faces. It wasn’t windy, luckily, and Victor was grateful for that, because it would make the process of summoning much easier. They arrived in a clearing, the light from the sun beginning to dwindle as it sank to the horizon. There wasn’t much time left. A small monkey climbed a tree nearby, peering down, while a bat flew in circles above their heads.</p><p>“Okay, so… And I should have mentioned this earlier, but… we’re gonna have to do some actual sex magic this time around.”</p><p>“Sounds fun,” Benji said, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>“Umm… the thing is… I have to tie you up.”</p><p>Benji snorted. “Why didn’t you lead with that?”</p><p>“Didn’t know you were into that, but, noted,” Victor replied, crouching down and opening the bag. “Why do you trust me so much, by the way? For all we know I could be taking you to your death.”</p><p>“If you wanted to murder me you would have done it in the car, let’s be real. And I know the face of a murderer. It’s not yours.”</p><p>Victor nodded, content, as he withdrew a bag of white powder, several candles, a blanket, lube, and some rope and set them aside. Benji crouched beside him, quietly observing. </p><p>“You’re not just making this up so you have an excuse to do bondage with me, right?”</p><p>“Nope. This is actually a real summoning spell. I mean, compared to all the other summoning spells it’s a lot less risky since it doesn’t involve like, cutting off limbs or sacrificing animals. Unless you have a spare squirrel lying around we can sacrifice, that is.”</p><p>“I hate those spells so much. They’re really cruel.”</p><p>“That’s why I avoid them, too,” Victor admitted, opening one of the bags of powder and pouring some in a large circle on the ground. He motioned to the candles. “Here, light those.”</p><p>Obliging, Benji whispered an incantation into his hand, creating a small flame from the tip of his finger, using it to light the candles and place them around the circle as Victor finished drawing the summoning circle and writing the runes along the inner ring. When they finished, they stepped back to admire the handiwork. Satisfied, Victor set the blanket down in the middle of the circle gently so it wouldn’t disrupt the sand around it. They both sat atop the blanket, facing each other.</p><p>Benji disrobed, folding his clothes as he set them aside. Victor watched him for a moment, trying not to look too much like a hawk in the process of tailing a mouse, but he wasn’t sure if he succeeded in that. When Benji was done, he sat naked before him, shivering, with his legs crossed before him and goosebumps riddling his broad chest and shoulders. Victor felt a pang of guilt seeing him shivering in the cold night air, so he removed his robes, too. He would have to at some point, anyway. </p><p>“All right, I’m ready to go,” Benji said, gaze trailing down from Victor’s face to his lean frame, admiring him in the dim light. </p><p>“C’mere,” Victor said, motioning for him to come closer. </p><p>He started wrapping the rope around Benji, creating a full-body harness with zigzags and a pentagram in the middle of his chest. His movements were quick and deliberate, with little hesitation.</p><p>“You seem like you’re pretty good at this,” Benji observed.</p><p>“I’m… okay, I guess. Just practiced a lot on myself but I didn’t think I would ever actually have a chance to do this for real. How’s it feel? ”</p><p>“It’s good. But I think I’m getting turned on again. Probably doesn’t help that I have a butt plug in, though.”</p><p>Blinking in surprise and chuckling, Victor could feel his face heating up. Benji really was full of surprises. </p><p>He tried to recall what to do next; when he had been practicing the knotwork, he’d gotten to the point that was harder to physically practice, so he had a more theoretical understanding of it than a practical one. But Victor was <em> definitely </em> turned on, too.</p><p>“Now this next part is really dependent on preference. Because you need to be restrained for this to work but <em> how </em>you’re restrained isn’t that important. I could tie your hands together in front of you or behind you.”</p><p>“In front,” Benji said decisively, presenting his hands to Victor. “I wanna look at your face while we fuck. And also, then I can do <em> this </em>.”</p><p>Benji lifted his hands up and draped them around Victor’s neck, pulling him closer with a smirk, his fingers hovering just over the Witches’ Mark between his shoulder blades. Victor smiled as he unhooked Benji from him, tying his wrists together with the thick rope. Once he finished, he took his own cloak and draped it over Benji’s shoulders so he wouldn’t be so exposed. In the distance, an owl hooted, alerting the forest to the descent of the sun. </p><p>“I have to remember what the spell was,” Victor said, rubbing the bridge of his nose to try and get his brain cells to dig into the recesses of his mind and pluck out the information on the incantation they would need to use. He stood, careful not to mess up the summoning circle he had drawn as he rummaged in his bag, hoping he had left himself something just in case. His fingers grazed a small square; he withdrew it; a folded slip of paper, which he unfolded hurriedly. “Here we go.”</p><p>Victor returned to the center of the circle to see Benji lying on his side, body curled up under his cloak. He sat beside him with the paper in his hand, the other hand stroking Benji’s hair absently. Benji bit his lip as he inched closer to Victor on the blanket, staring up at him with eyes that seemed to shine in the dusk that had descended upon them.</p><p>“This is actually pretty nice, though. And you’re so considerate wrapping me up in your cloak like this. It’s cozy.”</p><p>“Well, I want you to be comfortable. You’re really helping me out a lot here, anyway,” Victor admitted, fingers dancing down from Benji’s hair to the other man’s cheek. “Okay, so I found the incantation. It’s ‘<em> Lucifer inferos rex, magnitudine tua, et sententias tuas rogabimus interdum speci </em>e’.”</p><p>“Okay. Got it.”</p><p>“Need me to repeat it?”</p><p>“Nope. Eidetic memory.”</p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>Victor chucked the piece of paper outside the circle, body shuddering as the air nipped at his skin. He lay down beside Benji on the blanket, smoothing his hair down for a moment. They had only known each other for a few hours, but somehow, Victor felt close to Benji and they didn’t particularly feel like <em> strangers </em> anymore.</p><p>“I’m gonna have to take this,” Victor said, removing the cloak from Benji’s shoulders and tossing it out of the circle, too. </p><p>Benji rolled onto his back, beckoning Victor closer. He wanted to have sex with Victor but he also wanted to get it over with because it was <em> freezing </em>outside. At least he knew he would cum quickly, that much was certain.</p><p>Drawing closer to Benji as if he were a hearth on a day when he returned from the snowy outdoors, Victor molded himself against the other man, fitting between his legs as Benji draped his bound arms around Victor’s neck, the rope scratching against the tiny hairs they met there. Victor gazed at him in the low light, taking a deep breath before tipping Benji’s face up to meet his. He kissed him, at first light and sweet before devolving into a more urgent carnality. </p><p>Their bodies rubbed against each other, the scratchy rope making contact against both of their skin in a strangely pleasurable way. Victor’s hands roamed across the front of Benji’s chest as the other man arched his back toward his touch, the invisible thread between them controlling their movements. Benji sighed as he struggled against his bonds, only half serious, because the way the rope burned his flesh when he moved too much made his dick twitch, but on the other, he wanted <em> so </em>badly to touch Victor as well. He surrendered to Victor’s touch, swallowing as Victor trailed kisses down his exposed neck as he let his head fall back against the ground.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Victor whispered in Benji’s ear as he grasped at Benji’s cock and gave it a slow, tantalizing stroke. </p><p>Biting his lip and moaning, Benji didn’t resist when Victor pressed his bound hands to rest over his head on the ground. </p><p>“<em>Bastard. </em> I’m… gonna cum in a second if you keep that up,” Benji rasped as Victor’s hands trailed down his body and to his inner thighs.</p><p>“We have to cum at the same time or else it won’t work.”</p><p>Victor removed his hand from Benji’s cock, stroking himself instead and grinning as Benji glared at him, squirming as Victor’s hand teased the area just an inch away from his dick. But Benji could be patient… He could be good and wait his turn.</p><p>Kissing Benji again, Victor slipped his tongue inside the wet cavern of Benji’s mouth, their lips moving messily against each other in a chaotic rhythm. Victor let his hands travel down further, gripping at Benji’s ass as they grinded against each other. Benji gasped into his mouth at the sensation, his heart threatening to shoot out of his chest. The cold air had lost its unpleasantness when their sweat-slicked bodies tangled together.</p><p>“For Satan’s sake please just put it in me, I’ve been waiting all night for you to fuck me properly,” Benji all but begged him as he furrowed his brows, tears of frustration threatening to topple over his bottom eyelids. He draped his hands over the back of Victor’s neck again, making his next words feel more like a threat. “<em> Please </em>stop teasing me.”</p><p>“I wanted to hear you say it.”</p><p>Grinning, Victor let his hand trail slowly down Benji’s legs, delighting in the way Benji bit his lip as his eyes fluttered closed, his chest heaving and glistening. He removed the plug from Benji’s ass, setting it aside before opening the lube and applying a liberal amount to his own dick. Normally, he would use a condom, but unfortunately, sex magic forbade any sort of safe sex practices.</p><p>Benji sighed as Victor pressed the head of his cock against Benji’s hole, sheathing himself slowly as he supported himself on his arms, hissing as the heat of Benji’s inside engulfed him. He wasn’t going to last very long like that. Head falling back, eyes entirely blissed out and rolling back, Benji shifted, pulling Victor back down for another sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. </p><p>Finally, Victor moved, pulling out slowly before sliding back inside Benji as he bit the other man’s lower lip, trying to resist the urge to slam into him. But the sensation of Benji wrapping his legs around Victor’s back and drawing him closer encouraged him. He almost forgot what they were meant to be doing; he needed to say the words.</p><p>“<em>Lucifer inferos rex, magnitudine tua, et sententias tuas rogabimus interdum specie,” </em>Victor started chanting into Benji’s ear as he fucked him, feeling the pressure in his loins as he approached his climax.</p><p>Following suit, Benji did the same, until they both reached their peak, cumming in a writhing mass of limbs and teeth and lips and skin calling out Satan’s name into the night, beckoning him to them from Hell below. </p><p>Collapsing into a heap atop Benji while still inside him, Victor closed his eyes. He didn’t feel any different, just tired, and he hadn’t noticed anything happening. Kissing Benji on the cheek, he pushed some of the hair away from his forehead. He would have thought Benji had passed out if it weren’t for the almost invisible flutter of his eyelashes as he peered through the slits of his eyelids. Around them it was completely dark and quiet.</p><p>“It didn’t work.” Victor muttered, sitting back up and pulling out of Benji with a filthy sounding <em> squish.  </em></p><p>As soon as he had moved, a loud rumble sounded beside them. The earth began to collapse in on itself, sending dead leaves and dust and rocks flying in all directions. Thunder clapped menacingly, red clouds populating the sky and the strong smell of sulfur pervaded the air. A clawed red hand reached out from the pit as if digging itself out of the earth, and the creature roared.</p><p>Victor wished he had been wearing clothes when meeting the Dark Lord in person for the first time, but he couldn’t have everything he wanted. </p><p>The creature let out a deep laugh as it ascended, filling the area with a blanket of dread. </p><p>“<em>I</em><em> am Angarus, messenger of Hell. You dare interrupt us on the Feast of Samhain? Foolish warlocks… What business do you have with the Dark Lord?” </em> The creature bellowed, finally coming to the surface. “ <em> Did you think that you would earn an audience with Lucifer himself?” </em></p><p>Gulping, Victor realized he should have known better. It was never that easy. Benji sat up beside him, eyes zigzagging between the beast, which resembled a jagged satyr with claws and a wrinkled, horrifying face, and Victor, whose wide eyes were blinking back tears. But Victor did not back away.</p><p>“Tell him to pencil me in, because I want to discuss why a stupid mistake would earn me such a harsh punishment. I want <em> all </em>my powers, not just most of them.”</p><p>Angarus screeched as it laughed. Victor knew these messenger demons could be fickle. He shut his eyes tightly as he awaited an answer.</p><p>“<em>Very well. I will deliver this message to the Dark Lord… Let us hope he does not take it poorly. For your sake.” </em></p><p>With that, the creature returned to the pit, leaping down into the fiery depths as the earth built itself back up again anew, as if there hadn’t been a several-thousands-of-feet long hole there a moment ago.</p><p>Victor exhaled the breath he didn’t know he had been holding, his body shuddering as thin strands of tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. Benji leaned against him, looking shaken as well. For a moment they sat in silence, not knowing how to proceed. Victor had just told off the King of Hell. He’d be lucky if he didn’t get extra punishment on top of it.</p><p>“Can you untie me?” Benji asked softly, breaking Victor from his pity party. </p><p>Kicking himself mentally, Victor got to it, undoing the rope around Benji’s wrists, taking note of the fact that it left behind pink friction burns on his skin. He also undid the rope he had tied into a harness around Benji’s torso, setting it aside and winding it up into a neat pile.</p><p>“Thank you so much for helping me,” Victor said once he had liberated Benji from his bindings, stroking the other’s hair gently. “That was… fucking terrifying.”</p><p>“I guess that means we shouldn’t fuck with summoning demons again,” Benji replied, jumping into his clothes and wrapping his cloak around himself so he could warm up. </p><p>“Yeah… I guess not.”</p><p>They cleaned up the clearing after Victor clothed himself again, too, brushing away the sand they had used to form the circle to break the connection between the earth and Hell. On this night, when the connection between the two realms was at its strongest, it was best not to risk someone coming across this area and making contact; it would have been incredibly irresponsible. </p><p>All but running away, they trekked through the dark, fingers intertwined, using a light spell to guide them through the woods back to Victor’s place, wanting to forget that they had gotten hopeful over nothing. </p><p>“Did you… wanna stay over?” Victor asked Benji as they approached the entrance to his house. There was still no sign of life within.</p><p>“I’d like that. Just… no more fucking, please. I’m actually exhausted and feel disgusting. Let’s just shower and sleep.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” Victor said, unlocking the door and letting Benji inside.</p><p>They washed and readied themselves to sleep, and before long, they tumbled into Victor’s bed together, laying on their sides and facing each other in the dark, Victor’s arm draped over Benji’s side as the other curled up against his chest. </p><p>For the moment, all was well. The silence overtook them, the peace of the night impenetrable and unwavering. </p><p>When Victor closed his eyes, he saw the the pale, stunningly beautiful face of the Dark Lord staring back at him. He screamed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed... whatever that was lol. I'll admit writing certain parts had me a bit embarrassed but maybe it's because I haven't written smut in a really long time. Anyway, I'm curious if ya'll spotted the "Partition" references because some were super obvious but some were a lil more covert. I had a lil bit of fun writing this, especially Venji being stupid and having ridiculous awkward banter and becoming boyfriends and Benji being really bratty for some reason idk why he was like this he was really doing the most. Anyway, comments are appreciated as always, or if you wanna yell at me for this idk. Thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>